Ibukoi
by ckckckck29
Summary: Buki dan Shindou, preman dan ketua OSIS SMA Raimon yang hubungannya bagaikan mammoth dan merak, tidak pernah akur. Bagaimana kalau keduanya menjalin cinta? Warning: Puncak kealayan dari ide gila author, resiko ditanggung sendiri


**Ibukoi**

Raimon High, sekolah favorit di kota Inazuma. Semua muridnya berasal dari berbagai macam background, ada yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, keluarga yang terkenal kaya tujuh turunan, keluarga artis, sampai yang biasa pun ada di Raimon.

Namun, meskipun dijuluki sebagai sekolah yang elit, di sekolah ini juga terdapat geng murid berandal yang cukup terkenal, yang terdiri dari tiga siswa kelas dua dari Raimon High tersebut. Mereka adalah Ibuki Munemasa, Tsurugi Kyosuke, dan Hakuryuu Syalala*

Ibuki Masamune, hobi main basket, tinggi, rambut putih pake headband. Mirip-mirip dengan sepupu jauhnya, si Hakuryuu yang rambutnya sama-sama putih kuncup, Cuma bedanya lebih panjang dan diikat. Dari segi sifat pun mirip, sama-sama heboh dan nggak mau kalah. Yang terakhir ada Tsurugi Kyosuke, paling kalem diantara mereka, rambut biru tua ngelingkar lingkar diikat ponytail, dan brocon kelas berat. Mereka bertigalah yang disebut-sebut sebagai biang keroknya Raimon High.

Selain malak, bolos kelas, atau berantem, sebenarnya pekerjaan UTAMA mereka adalah ngegosip di warungnya Mang Endou yang ada di pinggir sekolah. Jadi intinya, sebenarnya daripada berandalan mereka lebih tepat disebut gerombolan kurang kerjaan yang hobi ngegosip *loh*

Tapi berhubung semua murid lain malas berurusan dengan mereka, (terutama Ibuki yang emosian, Hakuryuu yang narsis, dan Tsurugi yang alay) maka semuanya memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka, dan memilih untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka.

Seperti hari ini, ketiga berandal tersebut berjalan santai ke kantin, dan orang-orang disekitar mereka langsung menjauh, memberi mereka jalan. Bukan, mereka bukannya takut sama para anak nakal itu, tapi mereka Cuma takut tertular virus alay mereka dan jadi ikutan hobi ngegosip ala mc acara infotainment. Kenapa mereka nggak ke warung mang Endou aja? Karena ini awal bulan, jadi mereka masih kaya, dan sekali-sekali mau sok makan makanan yang lebih mahal aja.

"Makan apa ya.." setelah sampai di kantin, mereka berpencar, sibuk memilih makanan masing-masing. Tsurugi memilih membeli onigiri dan pergi ke bagian nasi, sementara Hakuryuu membeli kroket. Ibuki masih celingak-celinguk, bingung mau makan apa. Saat itulah ia melihat ke bagian roti, dan roti favoritnya, Choco Roll yang merupakan roti paling laris, masih tersisa satu. Air liur Ibuki langsung menetes, ia buru-buru menuju tempat roti itu berada.

Beberapa langkah lagi, sampai ia bisa mencapai roti itu. Tangannya sudah melambai-lambai, menjangkau roti idamannya itu. Tiga meter.. dua meter.. semeter.. tiga puluh sentimeter lagi.. dannnn..mendadak roti dihadapannya diambil oleh tangan lain.

"Ah! Rotikuuuuuu!" jerit Ibuki histeris. Ia kemudian melongok, memastikan siapa yang berani-beraninya merebut roti incarannya.

Orang dihadapannya tersebut berambut sebahu keriting berwarna coklat, dan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. Ibuki tambah emosi melihat wajahnya yang minta dipukul tersebut.

"Oi! Itu kan gue duluan yang lihat!" seru Ibuki. Kalau reaksi orang biasa sih, pastinya sudah malas cari masalah dengan Ibuki yang kalau udah marah pasti nggak selesai-selesai. Tapi, orang ini beda, dengan cuek, ia menatap Ibuki sambil memberikan jawaban singkat.

"Aku duluan yang ambil. Ini punyaku"

Ctekk. Satu urat marah Ibuki putus. Apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau dia preman nomor satu di Raimon?

"Enak aja! Gue duluan yang liat sebelom lo, jadi itu punya gue! Kasihin nggak!" Ibuki masih ngotot

"..Salah sendiri lelet, keduluan ngambilnya 'kan"

Jrenggg. Harga diri Ibuki makin terusik.

"LO MAU MATI YA UDAH GUE BILANG ITU PUNYA GUE KASIHIN GUE NGGAK ATO GUE PUKUL LO!"

"Nggak mau, beli roti lain aja sana"

"GUE CUMA MAU CHOCO ROLL! LO AJA YANG BELI YANG LAIN!"

Snip. Orang itu juga mulai kesal.

"SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG KAN GUE YANG NGAMBIL DULUAN JADI SECARA ADIL YA INI PUNYA GUE!"

"POKOKNYA ITU CHOCO ROLL GUE! KASIHIN!"

Orang dihadapan Ibuki tersebut lalu akhirnya melempar roti choco roll ditangannya dengan keras.

PLAKK!

Mendarat tepat di muka Ibuki, yang mebuat pemuda brambut putih itu meringis kesakitan.

"BERISIK BANGET SIH CUMA ROTI DOANG! DASAR CUPU! NGGAK SOPAN! MATI SANA!HUH!" setelah berteriak tepat didepan muka Ibuki, orang tersebut menyambar roti lan dan pergi dengan kesal.

"APA? LO MAU CARI GARA-GARA HAH!?" teriak Ibuki tidak mau kalah, tapi orang tersebut pura-pura tidak mendengar dan lalu pergi menghilang dari kantin. Baru kali ini ada yang melawan Ibuki sampai seperti ini, sampai melukai muka ganteng*loh* nya lagi.

_Siapa sih dia? Bikin kesel aja! Huh! Ah, yang penting choco roll gue deh!_

.

.

"Ohh, itu sih Shindou-san", kata Tsurugi kalem sambil menggigit , Hakuryuu dan Ibuki memilih untuk makan di warung Mang Endou, dan Cuma memesan es teh manis disana.

"Shindou?" Ibuki membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Iya, Shindou Takuto itu kan ketua Osis sekolah kita, terkenal banget kok" Hakuryuu ikut nimbrung

"Cih, mentang-mentang ketua osis, dia pikir bisa seenaknya? Hampir aja roti choco roll ku jadi korban!"

" Haha, dia berani juga ya ngelawan lo, Ki"

"Huh, pokoknya, gue enggak sudi ketemu sama dia lagi!" sabda Ibuki keras.

.

.

Teng teng teng. Bel masuk berbunyi.

Ketiga anak berandal tersebut masih berjalan dengan santainya di lorong sekolah.

"Males masuk nih, kita bolos aja gimana?" usul Ibuki. Ia memang badmood sejak pertemuannya dengan Shindou tadi.

"Eh, enggak ah, abis ini kelas gue jamnya Goenji-sensei, gue nggak mau bolos" sahut Tsurugi

"Kalo gue, jamnya Kidou-sensei, dia galak sih, kalo gue bolos ntar mati deh gue.." sambung Hakuryuu

"Heeh? Kok gitu sih, kalian nggak setia kawan ah!"

"Lo sendiri aja deh yang bolos!bye!" dan kedua kawannya itu pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Ibuki bengong sendirian di lorong.

"Huuh..yaudah deh, gue bolos sendirian aja!" Ibuki berbalik, ingin segera tidur di atap.

Tapi rupanya ia tidak melihat ada orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dan mereka pun bertabrakan.

BRUKK

"Aduh siapa sih! Hah..kamu 'kan.."

"SHINDOU!"

Orang yang ditabrak memandangnya datar, sedatar papan talenan untuk memotong ikan.

"Oh..kamu yang tadi di kantin toh.."

Melihat musuh barunya berada didepannya, emosi Ibuki naik lagi.

"LO KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!"

Shindou Cuma menghela napas sambil membersihkan bajunya. "Kamu yang nabrak juga"

"NGGAK! LO YANG NABRAK!"

"hahh..berisik, orang dari tadi aku berdiri disini kok"

"YA JANGAN BERDIRI DISINI DONG!"

Urat sabar Shindou pun putus.

DUAKKKKKKK!

Shindou menendang Ibuki keras-keras hingga Ibuki jatuh terkapar di lantai. Tanpa ampun, Shindou menginjak Ibuki yang sekarang berada dibawahnya.

"DENGER YA,MAU BERDIRI DISINI KEK,DI KANTIN KEK, NGAPAIN KEK, BUKAN URUSAN LO KAN? MASALAH BUAT LO? MASALAH BUAT NENEK MOYANG LO? LO ITU UDAH BEGO, NGGAK MAU KALAH, BERISIK LAGI! EMANG LO PIKIR LO SIAPA HAH! CUMA PREMAN CUPU AJA NYOLOT YA!"

Shindou berteriak marah sambil menginjak-injak Ibuki yang menjerit kesakitan dibawah kakinya. Sampai-sampai murid-murid dari kelas yang berada didekat mereka melongokkan kepalanya kelorong, penasaran dengan suara ribut tersebut.

"Sial..awas kau..Shindou..ADAW!"

"APA LAGI HAH!?MAU MATI?"

"Shindouuuu" dari jauh terdengar suara seseorang memanggil ketua osis tersebut.

"Ah, Saru-sensei" Shindou mendadak kalem

"Wah, kamu berhasil menangkap Ibuki ya! Kerja bagus! Ibuki, kamu itu selalu saja bolos di pelajaranku, kali ini pokoknya kamu tidak boleh kabur!" pria yang ternyata adalah Saru sensei, wali kelas Ibuki yang juga adalah guru bahasa inggris di sekolah tersebut.

Shindou mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan Ibuki yang sudah babak belur dihajarnya kepada Saru sensei.

"Maaf merepotkan ya, Shindou~" Saru sensei menerima Ibuki sambil tersenyum dan lalu berjalan pergi sambil menyeret Ibuki.

Shindou seperti biasa, Cuma memberikan tatapan dingin.

'Anak aneh' pikirnya, lalu berbalik pergi.

Xxx

"Denger deh! Masa gara-gara si Shindou sialan itu, gue jadi ketauan bolos sama Saru sensei! Siaall! Sialannn!" Ibuki mengadu pada kedua sahabatnya, Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu saat pulang sekolah. Lagi-lagi mereka nongkrong di warung mang Endou, tempat favorit mereka untuk ngegosip.

"Salah lo kali Ki" kata Tsurugi bijak." Kan lo suka cepet emosi duluan dan cepet cari gara-gara"

"Kok lo nuduh sih! Ini udah jelas dia yang cari gara-gara, mana pake nendang segala lagi! Haduh.." Ibuki mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih sakit bekas tendangan Shindou

"Salah Ibuki kan Yu?" Tsurugi memandang Hakuryuu

"Iya, salah Ibuki" Hakuryuu balik memandang Tsurugi

"KOK KALIAN MALAH NGEBELA DIAAA!" Ibuki berteriak kesal. "UDAH GUE PUTUSIN, POKOKNYA GUE BAKAL BALES DIAA!SIALAANN POKOKNYA GUE BAKAL BALES DENDAM TUH KE SI CEBOL SIALAN ITUU!" (Hakuryuu :mentang-mentang lebih tinggi lo)

"POKOKNYA KALIAN BANTU GUE YA!"

"Eh, nggak mau ah"

"Aku juga nggak mau ah, sibuk"

"WOYYY! KITA KAN TEMEN MY FRIEND! EMANG KALIAN SIBUK APA HAH!EMANG ADA YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI PERSAHABATAN KITA!?"

"Sori ki, kita berdua sibuk main Yu-gi-oh"

Dan kartu Yu-gi-oh pun berguguran.

Xxx

"Mwahahah..kalian berdua,liat gue, gue bakal balas dendam sekarang juga sama si Shindou itu!" Ibuki tertawa ala ibu tiri sambil mengamati Shindou yang sedang sibuk membaca buku sambil berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Gue bakal bales dendam..dengan inii!" Ibuki mengeluarkan bola basket dari kantongnya dengan semangat. Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu yang (terpaksa) menemani Ibuki pun bertepuk tangan.

"Hehe, gue bakal lempar bola ini ke dia dari sini..biar dia MAMPUS! BENJOL LU SHINDOU!MWAHAHAHA!"

Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu facepalm.

"Eitt dia mendekat! Sekarang waktunya..satu..dua..ti..GA!" Ibuki lalu melempar bola basketnya dengan sepenuh tenaga dan semangatnya kearah Shindou.

Tapi ternyata..saat mau melepaskan bola dari tangannya, sebuah bola voli mendarat dikepalanya terlebih dahulu,yang mengakibatkan pelepasan bolanya meleset dari target semula.

"Maaf, tanganku tadi terpeleset!" kata orang yang melempar bola itu kekepala Ibuki, yang ternyata adalah Kirino yang sedang bermain voli dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sekolah itu.

"Apa?Sakit tau,sialann! Nggak,daripada itu, lo udah mengganggu rencana gu.."Ibuki berbalik memarahi Kirino yang menyerangnya dari belakang begitu. Namun ucapan Ibuki terhenti karena ternyata, bola basket yang tadi dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga olehnya meleset dan membentur tiang gawang sepakbola yang berada didekat situ, dan berbalik terbang kearahnya. Tepatnya, kearah kepalanya.

"GWAKKKH!" Ibuki yang menerima pukulan dari bola yang ia lempar sendiri dari belakang terjerembab jatuh. Mungkin hari itu ia sedang sangat sial sampai rencananya benar-benar gagal total. Ditambah lagi, Shindou yang daritadi berjalan melintasi lapangan sambil membaca buku tidak melihatnya yang terjatuh dan malah menginjaknya tanpa sadar apa yang ada dibawahnya.

"GYAAAA!" jerit Ibuki

"Shi..Shindou.." kata Kirino prihatin

"Hmm?oh, Kirino, ada apa?" Shindou akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Itu dibawahmu..ada orang.."

"Hah?oh..maaf" Shindou melirik sebentar kebawah dan akhirnya turun dari badan Ibuki yang sudah setengah sekarat.

Mungkin Ibuki memang butuh lucky item untuk melawan Shindou nanodayo.

Xxx

Sejak saat itu, Ibuki telah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membalas dendam kepada musuh bebuyutannya tersebut. Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil, malah ia yang selalu kena sialnya. Shindou sendiri masih tenang-tenang saja, tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Ibuki yang baginya hanya kecoak lewat.

Bahkan mereka jadi makin sering bertemu, alur kejadiannya selalu seperti ini :

Ibuki dan Shindou ketemu - Ibuki langsung emosi dan marah-marah nggak jelas - Shindou nendang Ibuki -Ibuki balik menjambak rambut Shindou yang gondrong - Shindou menendang Ibuki di bagian 'itu'nya dan Ibuki pun roboh.

Jadi intinya, Shindou selalu menang. Lupakan balas dendam, untuk menang adu tendang dengan Shindou saja, Ibuki tidak mampu. Benar-benar miris.

Begitu juga yang terjadi hari ini. Shindou sedang berjalan di lorong kelas bersama anggota osis elit lainnya, dan kebetulan saat lewat kelas Ibuki, Ibuki juga sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Terjadilah adu mulut yang terjadi akibat Ibuki yang emosinya selalu meledak tiap melihat wajah Shindou.

"APA LO KESINI,MAU CARI GARA-GARA, HAH?" geram Ibuki

"Cuma lewat aja kok,apa sih" balas Shindou kalem

"JANGAN LEWAT SINI! INI WILAYAH GUE! KEHADIRAN LO BIKIN GUE MUAK!"

"Ini sekolah umum, nggak masalah mau lewat mana juga. Minggir"

"NGGAK! ENAK AJA! WEKK!"

Shindou menghela napasnya. Disebelahnya ada Kirino, wakil ketua osis dan Tenma, calon ketua osis berikutnya, yang saling berpandangan heran.

"Psst..ki, udah, ngalah aja sana, diem, perasaan gue nggak enak deh.." bisik Hakuryuu yang berada didekat Ibuki

"NGGAK! GUE NGGAK MAU NGALA—"

Belum apa-apa, Ibuki sudah kena tendang Shindou (lagi). Dan seperti biasa, jatuh mencium lantai (lagi).

"Tuh kan..udah gue bilang.." Hakuryuu mengheningkan cipta sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Berisik.." desis Shindou, menatap tajam Ibuki dibawahnya. "Kamu selalu aja cari gara-gara, memangnya.."

Shindou berpikir sejenak

"..memangnya..kamu siapa sih?"

JLEBBBBB.

Harga diri Ibuki hancur berkeping keping. Jadi selama ini Ibuki selalu bertengkar dengannya hampir setiap hari, dan Shindou bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya?

"Shindou-san, dia itu Ibuki, murid yang terkenal paling bandel disekolah ini" jelas Tenma, berhubung dia hapal semua murid yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Ohh..Ibuki?huh, dasar,Cuma murid nakal rendahan toh.."

Ibuki jelas tidak terima dikatai seperti lalu berteriak (dengan posisi masih dibawah)

"APAA?LO SENDIRI MENTANG-MENTANG KETUA OSIS, LO PIKIR LO BISA SESUKANYA HAH? DASAR TIRAN..GYAA!"

Lagi-lagi Ibuki sibuk menjerit karena diinjak Shindou keras-keras.

"Oke, Ibu..siapapun namamu..berhubung kamu itu murid payah cupu rendahan, aku sebagai ketua OSIS SMA Raimon yang baik hati dan tidak sombong akan membantumu kembali kejalan yang benar..maksudku, mebuatmu sedikit berguna untuk sekolah ini" Shindou tersenyum sini sambil menginjak Ibuki. Benar benar sadis, ucapan maupun perilakunya.

Ibuki Cuma bisa berteriak pasrah.

"NGGAK BUTUUUUUHHH!"

Xxx

Dan begitulah, sejak saat itu, setiap kali Ibuki melakukan suatu kenakalan, selalu ada Shindou yang menghukumnya.

Saat ia telat datang kesekolah dan lalu masuk lewat belakang dengan memanjat pagar sekolah, ia mendapat hadiah tendangan bola dari Shindou hingga ia terjatuh lagi dari pagar tersebut.

Saat Ibuki mau membolos, Shindou menghadiahinya tendangan dan lalu menyeretnya kembali ke Saru sensei.

Saat ia bertengkar dengan murid sekolah lain dan terjadi tawuran, Shindou menghentikannya dengan tendangan dahsyatnya pada punggung Ibuki, dan menginjaknya sambil berteriak "Dilarang tawuran! Dilarang pakai kekerasan!" hingga murid lain yang tadinya mau bertarung dengan Ibuki jadi malas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Saat Ibuki tidak mau datang kesekolah dengan alasan sakit bohongan, Shindou mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan lalu menyeretnya kesekolah dengan masih hanya memakai piyama.

Saat Ibuki diam, Shindou menendangnya dengan alasan keberadaannya mengganggu orang lain.

Pokoknya, tiada hari yang Ibuki lalui tanpa Shindou.

Shindou menendang Ibuki sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas tersendiri yang dumaklumi oleh semua penduduk sekolah itu. Meskipun Ibuki masih selalu memprotes perlakuan tersebut. Jelas, karena ia yang paling menderita dalam cerita ini. Julukannya sebagai pembuat onar nomor satu sudah hancur akibat keberadaan Shindou yang selalu mengawasinya.

Suatu hari, Shindou tidak muncul sama sekali.

Ibuki yang sedang bersantai di warung mang endou dengan dua sahabatnya pun merasa ada yang aneh.

"Hari ini kok..tumben Shindou-san nggak datang" kata Tsurugi

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?" sambung Hakuryuu

" Kalian ini..kalau dia nggak muncul malah bagus kan..ahahaha.." Ibuki mamksakan diri tertawa, padahal dirinya juga merasa heran

" Lho, tapi memang lo nggak ngerasa kesepian Ki?" tanya Tsurugi

" Hah?kesepian..? Ng-nggak lah! Buat apa gue kesepian! Yang ada gue malah seneng!"

"Yakin? Lo nggak kangen Shindou Ki?"

"Nggak! Ke-kenapa gue mesti kangen sama dia?"

"Beneran?"

"IYAAAAA BENERANNNNNN"

"Masa?"

"AGGGHH KENAPA KALIAN NGGAK PERCAYA SIH! GUE NGGAK KANGEN DIA! GUE KAN BENCI DIA! LIAT AJA NIH, GUE BAKAL GANGGUIN DIA! BIAR DIA SENGSARA!"

Dan Ibuki pun berlari pergi mencari Shindou tersayangnya.

"Itu namanya kangen kan Gi?"

"Iya Yu, yaudahlah biarin aja"

Dan kedua sejoli itupun berjalan santai mengikuti sahabat (?) mereka untuk mencari Shindou.

Xxx

BRAKK

Ibuki mendobrak..bukan, membanting pintu ruang OSIS keras-keras, sampai semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu menengok kearah pintu.

Tampak Shindou sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dikelilingi bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas dokumen. Disebelahnya ada Kirino si wakil ketua OSIS yang sibuk mengangkut tumpukan dokumen-dokumen lainnya. Tenma si calon ketua OSIS merangkap bendahara tampak sedang menghitung-hitung sesuatu dengan sempoanya. Disisi lain ruangan ada Fey si twintail hijau yang merupakan sekretaris OSIS sibuk mengetik dengan dua komputer sekaligus. Dan ada satu orang berambut hitam yang tidak dikenal sedang asyik minum teh di sofa yang berada ditengah ruang OSIS tersebut.

"SHINDOUUUU!" teriak Ibuki

"Ah, Ibuki, maaf aku sedang sibuk, datang saja lain kali ya" sahut Shindou yang masih sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen didepannya.

"HAHAHA JUSTRU KARENA ITU, AKU DATANG UNTUK MENGGANGGUMU TAHU! MWAHAHA"

"Hahh..yasudah, sana duduk aja di sofa, minum teh dan tunggu sampe aku selesai"

"Oh oke.." Ibuki refleks duduk.

.

.

.

"Eh—BUKANNN!" dan langsung berdiri lagi begitu tersadar

"Aduh apalagi sih? Kamu nggak liat aku lagi sibuk?"

"TAPI..TAPI KAN.."

"Lagian kenapa kamu sampe nyariin aku kesini sih? Pengen banget ditendang ya?"

"BU..BUKANNYA AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANMU LOH..AKU CUMA LAGI NGGAK ADA KERJAAN AJA, JADI AKU MAU GANGGU PEKERJAANMU "

.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya kamu kangen sama Shindou-san sampe sengaja nyari dia kesini?Pfft" terdengar Tenma menahan tawa di mejanya. Anggota yang lain Cuma bisa bengong. Kenapa bisa ada makhluk asing tsundere nggak jelas nyasar ke ruangan mereka?

"BUKANNNN!DIEM LO TENMA!" Ibuki langsung berbalik teriak ke Tenma

"Duh, belum apa-apa dia udah bikin ribut disitu.." Tsurugi memijit keningnya, prihatin atas sikap temannya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya dia dan Hakuryuu dari tadi berdiri didepan pintu yang sudah didobrak Ibuki.

"Yah..mending kita kabur aja Gi, selagi sempet..eh.." Hakuryuu menangkap satu sosok yang dikenalnya. "Ka-Kamu kannnn?"

"Hm?" ternyata orang yang ia maksud adalah anak berambut hitam yang sedang duduk manis di sofa dan menikmati tehnya. Aneh, padahal yang lain sedang sibuk bekerja.

"AHA! Kamu yang waktu itu kan!" Hakuryuu berjalan mendekati anak itu dengan mata berbinar

Firasat Tsurugi nggak enak. Aha-nya Hakuryuu biasanya berarti nggak baik

"Ohh..yang waktu itu ya" anak itu tersenyum balik. "Kita bertemu lagi ya"

"I..iya! maaf ya waktu itu, oh ya namaku Hakuryuu, namamu siapa?" Hakuryuu makin menjulurkan badannya mendekati anak tersebut

"Oh, Hakuryuu, salam kenal, namaku Shuu" anak itu tersenyum manis

Imutnyaaaa,pikir Hakuryuu.

Katanya mau kabur, kok malah modus,pikir Tsurugi

"Yu, emang dia siapa?" tanya Tsurugi akhirnya

"Ohh, jadi gini Gi ceritanya.."

Flashback

Hakuryuu memandang dompetnya dengan lesu. uang terakhirnya sudah ia pakai untuk membeli makan siang tadi, dan sekarang dompetnya benar-benar kosong. Tsurugi dan Ibuki sedang tidak ada, dan mereka biasanya juga tidak mau meminjamkan uang mereka dengan alasan "500 yen ku yang waktu itu kamu pinjam belum dibalikin!"

Akhirnya, Hakuryuu yang galau memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta uang tambahan dari orangtuanya berjalan tak tentu arah, ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Disitulah ia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam dan bermuka polos sedang asyik jalan-jalan. Dan ide AHA!-nya pun muncul

"AHA! Kupalak aja dia!Mwahaha!" Hakuryuu tertawa jahat. Ia pun mendekati anak yang kelihatan lemah itu sambil memasang wajah seseram-seramnya.

"Heh!Lo yang disitu! Kasihin nggak uang lo! Ato gua pukul lo!" Hakuryuu langsung melancarkan aksinya

Anak itu tidak bergeming

" Heh! Denger nggak! Gue bilang, kasihin uang lo!" kali ini Hakuryuu berjalan mendekat, dan mencengkeram kerah baju anak itu, tapi—

Anak itu langsung membantingnya dengan mudahnya, hanya dengan satu tangan.

BRUKK! Hakuryuu terkapar di tanah. Masih terbengong.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak punya uang" anak itu memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hakuryuu yang tidak bisa bergerak.

JLEB

Hati Hakuryuu tertembak panah asmara

End of Flashback

"Begituuu" kata Hakuryuu bangga. "Shuu memang kuat banget deh"

"Haha, Hakuryuu bisa aja"

"Bener kok, Shuu! Bantinganmu waktu itu sakit banget sampe aku harus pergi ke tukang pijet!"

Tsurugi facepalm.

_Dibanting kok malah seneng, dasar maso._

"Yaudah, aku pergi aja deh, kalian seneng-seneng aja disini..Byee" Tsurugi berbalik pergi, namun ia lalu merasakan tangannya ditarik.

Ternyata yang menahannya pergi adalah sekretaris OSIS, Fey Rune.

"Kalau kalian nggak ada kerjaan.." Fey tersenyum , senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk Tsurugi merinding. "..Bagaimana kalau membantu pekerjaan kami saja?"

"hah? Nggak ah, kenapa gue harus.."

Tsurugi merasakan pegangan Fey ditangannya mengencang, dan membuat tangannya kesakitan. Tsurugi memandang Fey yang masih tersenyum.

Hatinya juga ikut tertusuk panah cupid.

Ternyata Tsurugi juga maso, batin Hakuryuu

.

.

"Ide bagus Fey, kita bisa memanfaatkan orang-orang nganggur ini" kata Kirino yang dari tadi diam, bingung melihat kekacauan yang terjadi karena kehadiran ketiga begundal tersebut.

"APA?ENAK AJA!NGAPAIN GUE BANTU KALIAN?" Ibuki yang daritadi belum selesai bertengkar dengan Tenma masih saja berteriak

"Benar, amatiran nggak perlu ikut campur, bisa-bisa nanti malah ngerusak kerja kita aja Kirino" celetuk Shindou yang masih belum mengalihkan matanya dari pekerjaannya.

Ibuki langsung menggebrak meja Shindou.

"HEH! ENAK AJA, KATA SIAPA GUE NGGAK BISA? CUMA GINI DOANG SIH CEMEN!" Ibuki mengambil setumpuk dokumen dari hadapan Shindou. Shindou akhirnya memandang Ibuki dengan pandangan merendahkan

"Sudah kubilang nggak perlu kok,kenapa masih nekat aja sih?"

"BU..BUKANNYA GUE MAU BANTU LO ATO APA! GUE CUMA MAU BUKTIIN SAMA LO KALO GUE JUGA BISA NGERJAIN YANG KAYAK BEGINI!"

Shindou cuek.

Ibuki makin kesal

.

"Kalo begitu, Ibuki, tolong kerjain yang ini,ini, sama yang ini juga yaa" tiba tiba Tenma menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen lain pada Ibuki

"Ha..hah?Tung—"

"Dan Tsurugi, tolong kerjain ini,ini,ini,ini,ini..dan ini ya" Tenma menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen lain ke Tsurugi yang masih terbengong gara-gara Fey tadi. "Kalo nggak ngerti tanya Fey aja"

Tsurugi akhirnya Cuma mengangguk pasrah

"Dan Hakuryuu..oke minum teh aja sama Shuu"

_Yah, paling nggak Hakuryuu nggak mengganggu_, pikir yang lainnya serempak

Pantas saja Tenma dicalonkan sebagai ketua OSIS berikutnya

.

.

Setelah bekerja keras seharian, akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai. Ibuki dan Tsurugi bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saking lelahnya, sementara Hakuryuu segar dan masih asyik minum teh dengan Shuu.

Tampak anggota OSIS yang lain juga sama lelahnya, namun mereka masih bekerja merapikan ruangan tersebut setelah pekerjaan mereka membuat ruangan tersebut acak-acakan.

Namun rupanya Ibuki masih memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri serta menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan Shindou yang masih duduk di mejanya.

"Lihat kan Shindou? Gue bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sempurna! Karena gue emang hebat! Gue udah buktiin ke elo kan?"

Shindou menaikkan alisnya sejenak.

"Benar juga..makasih ya Ibuki"

Dan Shindou mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

Senyuman pertamanya dimata Ibuki

DEGGGGGGGG

_Pe..perasaan apa ini?_ ,pikir Ibuki panik

Mukanya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Pa..pasti karena kelelahan saja! Akhirnya ia mengambil kesimpulan

Sepertinya, bukan hanya Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu saja yang sedang jatuh cinta

Xxxx

Akhir-akhir ini, Ibuki merasa aneh. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah Shindou dari pikirannya. Begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya, mereka sibuk menggalau gebetan masing-masing. Hakuryuu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Shuu sejak saat itu. Sementara Tsurugi pernah tertangkap basah sedang bicara denga kelinci peliharaan sekolah.

"Ki..kita tidak boleh terus seperti ini!" Kata Tsurugi akhirnya, walau masih tidak fokus. "Kita harus berani pedekate!"

"Pedekate?tapi aku aja nggak pernah bisa nemuin Shuu lagi.." Hakuryuu menunduk lesu

"Justru karena itu..kalo nggak gimana cinta kita bisa berhasil?"

"Tapi gimana caranya Gi?"

"Aku tahu, kita harus minta bantuan Masaki!"

"Masaki?"

"Iya, dia itu informan terkenal di sekolah ini"

.

.

"Ohhh Tsurugi, kenapa?kamu butuh bantuanku?" anak cebolcoretkecilcoretpendek berambut biru yang mereka temui tersenyum sinis. Apalagi dia duduk diatas meja, tangan disilangkan, lagaknya sudah seperti mafia penjual narkoba saja.

"Jadi begini..kami butuh informasi tentang Shindou takuto, Fey rune, dan Shuu"

"Boleh saja sih..tapi bayarannya tidak murah lho" ia terkekeh

"Baiklah" Tsurugi berjalan maju mendekati Masaki. Ibuki dan Hakuryuu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ikut deg-degan, memikirkan bayaran yang diinginkan Masaki, apakah seharga uang jajan mereka sebulan.

"Jadi.."kata Tsurugi. "Hakuryuu masih ngompol sampai kelas 5 sd, dan Ibuki pernah kerja sambilan jadi pengisi suara di film bokep yang judulnya Free**"

Ternyata informasi dibayar dengan informasi.

ANJRIT LO MENJUAL TEMEN SENDIRI! Batin Hakuryuu dan Ibuki kompak

"Hohoho..yah boleh juga bayaranmu, oke, aku terima, akan kuberitahu semuanya" Masaki langsung mencatat pengakuan Tsurugi itu di buku ancama—maksudnya, diary nya.

"Shindou Takuto, putra tunggal dari pemilik Shindou corporation, perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang bergerak diberbagai bidang bisnis. Pintar, atletis, pianis berbakat, berwibawa, kaya dan tampan, dengan kesempurnaannya itu, dia terpilih menjadi ketua osis dengan suara penuh. Hanya satu kelemahannya.."

"Apa?" tanya Ibuki dengan penuh semangat

"Dia itu cengeng"

"APAAA? Masa sih!?" Ibuki menjerit tidak percaya

"Ki..Cuma kamu loh yang tidak tahu, aku sama Hakuryuu aja tahu kok" Tsurugi semua orang tahu kalau Shindou itu mudah sekali menangis, tapi dia tidak pernah menangis didepan Ibuki.

"Oke lanjut..Fey Rune, dia juga putra tunggal Rune corporation, yang bergerak di bidang tekhnologi, yang hampir sama besar dengan Shindou corp tadi.. kabarnya ayahnya sangat protektif, berhubung Fey juga sangat populer dan memiliki banyak fans..sehingga katanya dia memiliki pasukan pelindung khusus untuk dirinya sendiri yang bernama Feyda"

Tsurugi berkeringat dingin, membayangkan dirinya harus melewati gerombolan penjaga Fey untuk bisa berpacaran dengannya

"Dan untuk Shuu yang kamu sebut-sebut tadi..aku tidak punya informasi apa-apa..memangnya disekolah ini ada murid bernama Shuu ya?"

"Hah?Kok gitu sih?"

Tapi Hakuryuu baru sadar kalau Shuu memang tidak memakai seragam sma mereka. Lalu Shuu itu siapa dong?

Mereka bertiga sibuk memikirkan gebetan masing-masing.

Xxx

Sejak perbincangan dengan Masaki, Ibuki malah lebih sering memikirkan tentang Shindou. Alasannya, dia sibuk membayangkan seperti apa muka menangis Shindou yang disebut-sebut Masaki itu.

_Galak gitu kok cengeng? _pikirnya

Pagi siang malam, apapun yang ia lakukan, Shindou selalu terbayang-bayang dikepalanya. Sekarang Ibuki sudah malas untuk berbuat nakal atau mencari gara-gara, sehingga Shindou tidak lagi menendangnya. Semua orang kaget, tapi menganggap kalau Ibuki sudah tobat.

Bahkan saru sensei pun memujinya dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, terutama dalam writing, dimana Ibuki tanpa sadar membuat banyak puisi tentang perasaannya yang sedang kebingungan itu.

Ibuki sendiri sebenarnya rindu saat saat ia bisa dengan mudah marah-marah dan mencari gara-gara dengan Shindou. Namun sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi musuhnnya yang satu itu.

Suatu hari, ia berjalan dan kebetulan melewati ruang kepala sekolah. Ia lalu mendengar suara Shindou dari dalam ruangan itu. Penasaran, ia akhirnya menguping dari pintu.

"Ibuki Munemasa yang itu akhirnya sudah berubah ya" terdengar suara lain yang tidak Ibuki kenal, tapi rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara itu..?

Lagipula, mereka sedang membicarakan aku? Pikirnya heran

"Ya", jawab Shindou. " sesuai dengan keinginan anda kan, kepala sekolah"

"Ya, kerja bagus Shindou. Kau bisa membuat dia yang tidak terkendali seperti itu kembali menjadi murid yang baik"

Degg.

Perasaan Ibuki tidak enak. Jadi selama ini Shindou mengurusi dia karena perintah kepala sekolah?bukan karena benar-benar peduli padanya?

Jadi, senyum waktu itu juga bohongan..?

Hanya supaya ia menurut?

Ibuki mengepalkan tangannya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

Xxxx

Shindou yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah menemukan Ibuki sedang berdiri mematung didekat situ.

"Ibuki? Sedang apa disini? Jangan bilang kamu mau bolos lagi" tegurnya

Namun Ibuki tidak bergeming. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Ibuki?kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Masih diam.

"Ibuki?hei?"

"DIAM!" bentak Ibuki tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

"Hah?kamu kenapa sih?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA PEDULI DENGANKU YA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH RASA KASIHANMU!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"POKOKNYA JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!"

"KAMU INI KENAPA HAH? KUPIKIR KAU SUDAH BERUBAH, TERNYATA KELAKUANMU MASIH BEGINI"

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"OH BEGITU YA? YASUDAH, AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU LAGI!HUH!"

Shindou berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ibuki. Ibuki masih menunduk, ia merasa hatinya sakit karena kebohongan Shindou.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shindou lagi.

Xxx

Entah sudah berapa hari Ibuki berusaha melupakan Shindou, namun meskipun tidak pernah bertemu lagi, Ibuki masih terus memikirkan Shindou. ia masih kesal dengan kejadian saat ia mendengar percakapan Shindou dengan kepala sekolah dulu. Ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli lagi, namun kadang-kadang ia mencari-cari sosok tersebut diam-diam.

"Lo kenapa sih sama Shindou-san?" tanya Tsurugi khawatir.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Gue kan emang udah benci sama dia dari dulu"

"Alah boong, lo suka sama dia 'kan?"

"NGGAK!"

"Jangan boong Ki, gue ngerti banget kok, perasaan lo..gue juga nggak pernah bisa deketin Fey nih.." malah Tsurugi yang curhat

"Gue juga senasib Gi, gue nggak pernah bisa nemuin Shuu lagi, dia itu sebenernya siapa sih?" Hakuryuu sama pundungnya.

"Hahhhh"mereka bertiga sama-sama menghela napas panjang.

Masalah percintaan memang rumit, apalagi percintaan mereka memiliki banyak masalah tersendiri.

"Loh, kalian disini toh. Denger, ada berita gawat!" tiba-tiba Masaki muncul dengan muka panik

"Masaki?ada apa?"

"Shindou senpai dijodohkan paksa!"

"APAAAAAA?"

"Dan karena dia menolak, sekarang dia diculik oleh tunangannya tersebut!"

"Mas..lo serius?"

"Duarius! Makanya sekolah lagi gempar banget nih!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ibuki langsung berlari keruang OSIS.

Xx

"Hei! Apa benar Shindou dijodohkan!?" Ibuki lagi-lagi mebanting pintu ruang OSIS

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut menengok kearahnya.

"Kau juga dengar ya.."kata Kirino dengan muka cemas

"Maaf Kirino-kun, ini karena aku lalai.." ternyata diruangan tersebut ada seorang gadis berkepang dua dengan baju ninja, yang sudah compang-camping dan penuh luka.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu Akane! Siapa sangka mereka punya ninja sekuat itu, dan disaat aku tidak bertugas mengawasi Shindou.."

"A-anu.." Ibuki melongo "kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih? Siapa cewek itu?"

"Oh,dia Akane, salah satu kunoichi*** yang ditugaskan menjaga Shindou. Kau tidak kenal?sehari-hari dia menyamar sebagai murid biasa kok"

Shindou dijaga kunoichi? Aku baru tahu.. Ibuki merinding. Janga-jangan gara-gara itu dia tidak pernah berhasil menyerang Shindou dari belakang.

Ternyata bukan cuma Fey yang punya pasukan pelindung khusus sendiri

"Yah, yang lebih penting..apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Fey. "Kita tidak bisa menghubungi Shindou, keluarganya juga merahasiakan keberadaannya, tapi Shindou kan keras kepala, bisa-bisa dia ditahan selamanya gara-gara nggak mau nerima perjodohan itu"

"KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN DIA!" teriak Ibuki tiba-tiba

"Mustahil!kita tidak punya informasi apa-apa!"

"Gue nggak mau tahu gimana caranya..yang jelas gue nggak terima dia dijodohin dengan cara kayak gini!"

"Ki..kupikir kamu benci sama Shindou?"

"Gu.." Ibuki menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat-erat. "Gue memang benci sama dia..tapi, gue nggak bisa diem aja ngeliat dia digituin!"

"Ibuki.."

.

"Oke, kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan, kalau kita akan menyelamatkan Shindou ya!" Tenma menepuk kedua tangannya, mengambil kesimpulan dari kondisi tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar Tenma..kita tidak boleh gegabah!" cegah Fey. "Kita harus mengumpulkan informasi dan menyusun rencana dulu!"

"tenang saja, aku tahu orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang ini"

"Eh?"

Xxxx

"Jadi.." kata Tsurugi. "KENAPA KITA KESINI!? INI 'KAN RUMAH SAKIT!?"

Memang, mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit yang berada didekat sekolah mereka. Tsurugi sangat mengetahui tempat ini, karena..

"DAN YANG LEBIH PENTING LAGI, KENAPA KITA HARUS KE KAMAR KAKAK GUEEE?"

..kakaknya, Yuichi, dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sst, Kyosuke, jangan teriak-teriak, ini 'kan rumah sakit!" pria berambut biru yang sedang duduk di kasur rumah sakit dan berwajah mirip Tsurugi, namun jauh lebih lembut itu menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak berisik.

"Iya..maaf,kak.."Tsurugi langsung menurut. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Tsurugi mengidap brokon kelas akut. Namun semua orang yang berada disitu langsung mempertanyakan kakak Tsurugi yang sifatnya beda seratus delapan puluh derajat itu. Dilihat bagaimanapun, Yuichi merupakan orang yang baik, lembut, dan sabar.

Sulit dipercaya Yuichi merupakan kakak dari Tsurugi yang preman itu.

"Yuichi-san, maaf mengganggu!" sapa Tenma riang. Benar, Tenma-lah yang mengajak mereka semua ketempat itu.

"Wah, Tenma-kun,sudah lama ya. Hari ini ada apa?" Yuichi tersenyum balik.

Tsurugi sebenarnya mau berteriak kenapa Tenma bisa kenal kakak tersayangnya itu, tapi dia diam saja daripada diusir.

"Begini..sebenarnya kami mau minta bantuan Yuichi-san.. dan.."

"Tenmaaa!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut orange masuk ke kamar tersebut dan langsung memeluk Tenma."Huwaah aku kangenn sama Tenma!"

"Taiyou! Duh, sudah lama sekali ya, kita bertiga tidak berkumpul" Tenma tertawa polos

Ketiga orang tersebut sibuk berkangen-kangen ria, sementara yang lainnya masih berdiri menatap mereka bingung.

'sebenarnya mereka ini ada hubungan apa?'

"E..ehh, Tenma" akhirnya Fey buka suara "orang-orang yang kau bilang bisa membantu kita itu..mereka?"

"IYA!"kata Tenma mantap, dengan senyum yang meyakinkan.

"LO MAU NYURUH KAKAK GUE NGAPAIN HAH!?"Tsurugi langsung emosi membayangkan kakaknya dibawa-bawa kedalam masalah mereka.

"Daripada itu, memangnya mereka ini siapa?" sela Kirino

"Ehem"Tenma membungkam mulut Tsurugi. setelah Tsurugi tenang, Tenma lanjut berbicara.

"Yang ini Tsurugi Yuichi, kakaknya Tsurugi yang disitu. Dia dulunya ketua serikat berandalan di inazuma yang terkenal dengan kecerdikannya dan kepemimpinannya dalam dunia bawah tanah"

_Hah?apa katanya? Tsurugi Yuichi berandalan? apa? masa sih?_ Semuanya memasang tampang tidak percaya

"TEN LO JANGAN NGOMONG YANG NGGAK NGGAK TENTANG KAKAK GUE YAA!" Tsurugi apalagi, tidak percaya kalau kakaknya yang bak malaikat itu terlibat dalam..dunia seperti itu!

"Tunggu sebentar!"Hakuryuu ikut menyela " Jangan-jangan anda..Yuichi, Smiling Demon yang legendaris itu?"

"Wah, Hakuryuu-kun..malu ah, itu 'kan panggilan lamaku" Yuichi tertawa kecil

_BENERAN!?_ Semuanya tercekat. _Tsurugi Yuichi yang itu..?_

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah pensiun sih, gara-gara kakiku luka waktu menolong kyosuke dalam kecelakaan tahun lalu" Yuichi tetap kalem

Tsurugi pingsan.

Ralat.

Sulit dipercaya Yuichi yang preman legendaris merupakan kakak dari Tsurugi yang preman cupu itu.

.

"Nah, kalau yang ini Amemiya Taiyou, dia juga berandalan, tapi lebih terkenal sebagai hacker jenius.. kalau nggak salah, dulu nama panggilanmu Bloody Sun ya, Taiyou?"

"Iya, jadi inget waktu kita bertiga berkumpul dan menghabisi SMP Kumogakure ya!" Taitou tersenyum ceria. Senyumnya begitu polos, berkebalikan dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada keselarasan antara audio dengan visual. "sayang sekali badanku sekarang lemah gara-gara penyakitku.."

"Apa?dia juga?Eh bertiga..Jadi, Tenma, jangan bilang kamu juga!?"

"Ehehe aku bukan siapa-siapa kok"

"Tenma-kun, tapi kamu dulu juga punya panggilan kan, sebagai yang paling ganas kalau bertarung? Pegasus Devil kan ya?"

_DAFUQQQQ_

Jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilannya, salah-salah bisa mati.

.

.

"Hoo..jadi begitu Tenma-kun, kau ingin menolong temanmu yang bernama Shindou itu?" Yuichi telah mendengarkan cerita Tenma dengan seksama.

"Iya. Aku tahu Yuichi-san dan Taiyou pasti bisa membantuku!"

"tentu saja kami akan membantumu, Tenma! Fufu, jadi ingat masa lalu saat kita bertiga bergerak bersama ya" Taiyou sudah siap dengan laptopnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mencari informasi itu dulu. Jadi, apa kalian tahu siapa yang menculik temanmu itu?"

"Kageyama. Kageyama corporation, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang militer" jawab Kirino

"Oke, akan kucari.."

"A..aku masih belum percaya..niisan, dulu ternyata.." Tsurugi masih galau, tidak sadar kalau Fey yang ada disebelahnya daritadi sudah menepuk pundaknya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Hehe, jangan pedulikan hal-hal kecil itu,Kyosuke, aku tetap kakakmu kok!"

"Niisan.."

"Kau juga ya.." Ibuki melirik Tenma yang masih tersenyum manis didepannya.

"Hehe,aku juga masih Tenma yang biasa kok,Ibuki!"

Senyum Tenma yang biasanya sekarang terlihat beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

Gaswat, dulu gue sering marah-marah ke dia, semoga dia nggak dendam ke gue..apalagi, dia itu calon ketua OSIS 'kan? Ibuki juga ikut galau

"Ah, ketemu!dari catatan rahasia perusahaan mereka, sepertinya Shindou disekap di salah satu gedung milik Kageyama corp. Yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi" suara Taiyou mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Apa? Kau sudah menemukan tempatnya?"

"Cepat sekali!"

"Hehe, Cuma begini sih..bukan apa-apa! Aku juga sudah menghack blueprint dan catatan kamera keamanan gedung itu..sepertinya disana ditempatkan banyak penjaga..hmm"

"Ehh?lalu bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan Shindou?"

"Tenang saja, untuk itu aku ada disini 'kan?" Yuichi tersenyum. "Aku akan merencanakan dan memimpin misi kali ini..dari kamar ini"

"Hehe, sudah kuduga kemampuan Yuichi-san dan Taiyou memang masih belum luntur" Tenma mengangguk. "dengar semuanya, kita akan menyusup kegedung itu malam ini juga. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang dulu dan bersiap-siap, karena ini misi yang cukup berbahaya..kita akan berkumpul lagi disini jam 6 sore nanti!"

Xxx

"Ini gedungnya?" Hakuryuu mengintip dari balik dinding yang berada didepan gedung Kageyama corp tersebut.

"Menurut peta dari Taiyou sih begitu" Shuu ikut mengintip diatas Hakuryuu.

"Shuu! Kenapa kamu ikut?ini berbahaya tau!"Hakuryuu kaget melihat Shuu berada disitu dan langsung berbalik.

"Soalnya aku mau nonton..maksudku, ikut menolong Shindou" jawab Shuu, menyembunyikan popcorn yang tadi dibawanya kebelakang.

"Huh..kalau begitu, baiklah, aku akan melindungimu!" Hakuryuu menatap mata Shuu lekat-lekat

"Hakuryuu..terima kasih"

'_Nggak, ini kayaknya salah deh. Udah jelas Shuu lebih kuat dibanding Hakuryuu. Bukannya justru Hakuryuu yang butuh perlindungan ya?'_ Pikir Ibuki

"Kalian yakin nih mau masuk situ?" tanya Masaki sambil menunjuk nunjuk gedung didepannya

"Masaki! Kamu juga ngapain ikutan?" omel Kirino

"Ehhh aku kan penasarann"

"Hmm, sebentar lagi waktunya menjalankan rencana. Didepan gedung sepertinya tidak ada penjaga sih.." Tenma mengacuhkan keributan dibelakangnya, dan menaruh teropongnya. "baiklah, tolong ya, Fey"

"Okee" Fey ternyata membawa sebuah bazooka besar dipundaknya. Ia mengarahkan bazookanya kesalah satu lantai gedung itu. "target, locked. Fire!"

Dan Fey pun menembakkan bazooka tersebut ke gedung tersebut, yang menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Dengan begini, para penjaga gedung tersebut akan lebih sibuk untuk mengurusi ledakan tersebut dibanding memperkuat penjagaan gedung itu.

"Fey hebat, tepat sasaran!" puji Shuu

"Fufufu..sebagai pewaris Rune corporation,Cuma menembak begini sih gampang"

"Pusat, kami sudah menembakkan dimulai" Tenma menghubungi Taiyou dan Yuichi melalui

"Diterima, lanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Taiyou akan memberi kalian peta gedung itu" jawab Yuichi. Ia mengawasi pergerakan mereka lewat laptopnya dikamar rumah dengan lincah memainkan laptopnya untuk mengirim data-data yang diperlukan ke handphone Tenma.

Mereka pun langsung berlari masuk ke gedung itu.

Namun ternyata dilantai pertama mereka dihadang oleh sepasukan prajurit Kageyama corp yang ternyata tidak termakan umpan mereka. Dan sayangnya, jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Ukhh..bagaimana ini? kita tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka dulu..bisa makan waktu"

"Taiyou! Bisa tolong carikan rute untuk menerobos naik?"

"Uhh..sebentar.."

Merekapun semakin terkepung oleh para prajurit bersenjatakan pistol itu. Rombongan raimon pun bersiap-siap melakukan perlawanan balik apabila mereka diserang. Beberapa bersiap kabur sewaktu-waktu musuh mereka melepaskan tembakan.

Tiba-tiba...

DORRRR! Sebuah tembakan melesat dari arah belakang mereka. Bukan, bukan terarah pada rombongan raimon kita, tapi pada para penjaga didepan mereka.

DORR!DORR! dalam waktu singkat beberapa peluru ditembakkan sekaligus, merobohkan penjaga yang masih kebingungan mencari asal tembakan. Kesempatan ini diambil oleh rombongan raimon untuk berlindung di beberapa benda yang ada disitu, supaya terhindar dari peluru nyasar.

"Wah,wah, sudah lama aku tidak bisa menembak sepuas ini" sebuah suara muncul dari pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Tampak seorang pria berambut putih bergoogle yang membawa rifle melangkah masuk dengan santainya. Pria tersebut lalu menaikkan googlenya sambil tersenyum, dan tampaklah—

-Saru-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris mereka, sekaligus wali kelas Ibuki

(DEMI APAA?)

"SARU-SENSEIII?"

"Ah, kalian, tenang saja, serahkan yang disini padaku" saru sensei menengok kearah murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum, namun tangannya masih menembak musuh-musuh didepannya tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan tidak perlu melihat untuk menembak sasaran dengan tepat..

"Saru-sensei itu siapa sih?kenapa dia bisa disini? " tanya Masaki sambil membolak-balik buku diarynya, setahu dia saru-sensei itu Cuma guru biasa yang agak slengekan walau gosipnya dia lulusan universitas luar negeri

"Ah, dia itu bodyguardku, kalian tau 'kan, Feyda?" jawab Fey kalem. "oh, atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut..sniper pribadiku?"

"BO-BODYGUARD?" teriak Ibuki. Saru-sensei yang pemalas itu?

"S-SNIPER?" teriak Tsurugi. Membayangkan dirinya akan mati ditembak saru sensei kalau berani mendekati Fey.

Dan seketika senyum saru-sensei langsung terlihat menyeramkan di mata mereka. Ditambah lagi suara-suara jeritan dari penjaga sudah yang ia basmi. Lagipula bisa-bisanya penjaga sebanyak itu kalah melawan satu orang sniper.

"Tenma-kun! Aku menemukan rutenya! Ayo cepat bergerak sesuai arah yang kutunjukkan" dari handphone Tenma terdengar suara Taiyou. Tenma mengangguk

"Semuanya! Ayo ikuti aku!"

"Ah, tuan muda Fey, hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa pakai saja ini" sebelum mereka pergi saru-sensei (yang masih sambil menghabisi penjaga yang ada sambil menghindari tembakan mereka) memberikan Fey sebuah granat.

DIA MAU BIKIN FEY NGAPAINN? Jerit Tsurugi dalam hati. Tapi berhubung dia takut ditembak, dia diam saja dan langsung berbalik lari mengikuti Tenma.

Xxx

"Sepertinya ada penyusup ya" celetuk seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang sedang asyik meminum tehnya. Didepannya duduk seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua, dari rambutnya yang sudah mulai beruban, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam yang mencurigakan.

"Tenang saja" pria itu tersenyum licik. "aku sudah menempatkan prajurit-prajurit terkuatku di gedung ini"

"Hmm, baguslah"kata gadis itu, ikut tersenyum juga. "kalau begitu, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan ini"

Ia melirik kearah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang diikat dan tergeletak disebelah meja mereka.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu kan..Shindou takuto?"

Xx

"Menurut data dari perusahaan ini, Shindou takuto sepertinya ditahan dilantai paling atas gedung ini" Tenma menatap layar hp-nya yang berisi informasi dari Taiyou. "itu artinya lantai lima, dua lantai lagi"

"I..iya" Ibuki mendadak kicep. Kenapa? Karena dalam proses mencapai lantai tiga itu, ia menyaksikan betapa ganasnya-bukan, betapa menyeramkannya para anggota OSIS SMA Raimon. Disaat ia dan Tsurugi berhasil menghabisi satu orang prajurit keroco, Tenma, Fey dan Kirino berhasil mebabat habis semua penjaga yang ada didepan mata mereka. Kelihatan sekali perbedaan level mereka. Hakuryuu sendiri sibuk sok melindungi Shuu, menyuruh Shuu untuk tidak ikut bertarung. padahal bergerak maju saja sendiri masih bersembunyi dibelakang Shuu yang bahkan baru dikenalnya barusan.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Fey, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Hmm, Taiyou-kun, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Yuichi ke Taiyou yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka masih memantau pergerakan Tenma dkk lewat gps di laptop mereka

"Benar juga..rasanya tidak mungkin pertahanan Kageyama corp yang elit Cuma segini" balas Taiyou setelah berpikir sejenak

"Hmm..jangan-jangan.."belum sempat Yuichi melanjutkan kalimatnya, gps mereka menangkap sinyal musuh di dekat rombongan raimon.

"Tenma! Awas musuh!" teriak Taiyou langsung lewat handphone

"Iya, aku tahu Taiyou-kun, kami sedang berhadapan dengan mereka..sepertinya mereka beda dengan musuh keroco tadi"

Tenma menatap sebaris orang yang berdiir di hadapannya, berjarak tiga meter dari mereka. Dengan sekali lihat langsung terasa aura mereka yang berbeda dengan musuh selama ini. mereka berjumlah enam orang.

(sebentar, ini bukannya pemeran utamanya Ibuki ya?kenapa malah lebih nyorot Tenma? Asdfghj)

"Lewati kami dulu!" kata pemimpin pasukan tersebut, yang ternyata adalah—

"HIKARUUUUU!?" jerit Masaki kaget. Jelas, Hikaru itu 'kan teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan teman sebangkunya. Kenapa Hikaru bisa ada disini, dan lagi apa-apaan kostum ninja warna hitam itu?

"Masaki..maaf, tapi sekarang aku adalah Hikaru, ninja dari kagegakure!" Hikaru mengangkat kunainya, siap menyerang.

"Hoo..jadi kau ninja yang berhasil mengalahkan akane? Kalau begitu, lawanmu adalah aku!" Kirinopun maju, dan lalu membuka bajunya—tunggu, membuka bajunya!?

Dan ternyata dibalik baju seragam yang tadi dia pakai. Kirino mengenakan baju ninja berwarna pink. Tangannya sudah menggenggam sabit berantai.

"..karena aku adalah Ranmaru ninja dari Kirigakure, bodyguard Shindou!"

"Kirino-senpaiii!?" Masaki tambah shock

.

"Hmm, begitu ya..Taiyou, cepat cari info tentang mereka!"

"Oke Yuichi san!"

"Enam orang.. kalau dilihat dari kemampuan mereka, berarti..baiklah, Ibuki! Kamu naiklah sendiri keatas! Biar yang lainnya yang melawan mereka!" perintah Yuichi

"Eh.. Aku?"

"Iya, kamu mau menyelamatkan Shindou, kan? Ayo cepat! Tangga yang disana!"

"O..oke!" Ibuki berlari maju, tapi ditahan oleh para musuh mereka.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!"kata salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut cokelat keabu-abuan dan bermata mirip Tenma. Ia bergerak menghadang Ibuki.

"Hakuryu! Dia lawanmu! Hadang dia!" perintah Yuichi

"Ehhhh" Hakuryuu tampak ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya menurut dan menghalangi jalan musuhnya tersebut.

"Fey, kau hadang perempuan berambut pink itu! Kyosuke yang rambut gimbal! Tenma yang tinggi gondrong pakai bandana itu! Dan Shuu yang kecil kribo itu!"

Yang disebut namanya langsung menuruti perintah Yuichi tanpa banyak tanya. Sehingga akhirnya posisi mereka saling berhadapan perorang, dan menyisakan celah untuk Ibuki menerobos kabur dari tempat itu menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Ia pun langsung berlari kencang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Hati-hati Ibuki! Berjuanglah!" teriak Tenma dari belakang

"Ya!kalian juga!" balas Ibuki menengok sekilas. Tenma memberikan balasan berupa jempolnya dan juga kedipan penuh keyakinan.

Ibuki pun menaiki tangga tersebut dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

"Fuh, apa kalian yakin mau membiarkannya pergi sendiri?" anak berambut coklat keabu-abuan tadi tersenyum sinis. "lantai atas itu lantai yang penuh jebakan yang sudah disiapkan oleh anggota tim kami..apa dia bisa lolos hidup-hidup?"

Xxx

"HUWAAA! APA INIIII" jerit Ibuki. Ia nyaris saja tergilas guillotine yang muncul dari atas secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat kearah jalan yang akan ia lalui, masih banyak guillotine yang terlihat bergerak kesana kemari, naik-turun serta kiri-kanan.

Menelan ludah, ia meandang nanar pada pemandangan menyeramkan didepannya.

'_gimana caranya lewattt? Tapi demi Shindou..'_

.

Ia tidak sadar kalau gerak-geriknya diperhatikan oleh dua anak lain dari ruang kontrol keamanan. Seorang anak berambut ungu violet berkacamata yang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer besar didepannya, dan seorang anak berambut oranye dengan tangan diletakkan di dagunya, seperti orang berpikir.

"Fufufu.. benar-benar payah, padahal ini kan baru jebakan level 1" ujar si kacamata, ia terkekeh melihat Ibuki yang sibuk menghindari jebakan di layar monitornra.

"Hee..tapi sepertinya ia belum mau menyerah ya" si anak berambut oranye dibelakangnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenang saja, aku masih punya banyak trik diruangan itu"

"Kalau begitu, aktifkan jebakan level dua sekarang"

"Oke! Hm?"

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencoba menghack sistem keamanan kita..untuk mematikan jebakannya!huh, lumayan aku tidak mau kalah!"

.

"Apa kau bisa menyusup ke sistem kendali ruang itu, Taiyou-kun?"

"Fuh,tenang saja Yuichi-san! Tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu lawan yang sebanding denganku di bidang ini..fufufu, sepertinya menarik"

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu,Taiyou-kun.. dan sepertinya, ahli strategi mereka juga cukup pintar menebak pergerakan kita..prajurit lemah tadi Cuma umpan agar kita bergerak ketempat ini..dan ke lantai jebakan itu"

.

"Mereka punya support yang kuat juga ya" anak berambut oranye membiarkan temannya yang berkacamata sibuk dengan komputernya. Ia melongok ke monitor lain yang menampilkan Tenma dkk yang sedang berhadapan one on one dengan rekan-rekannya, lalu tersenyum. "hmm ahli strategi mereka juga lumayan..kita lihat saja apa dia memilih orang yang tepat untuk menghadapi orang pilihanku"

Sementara itu, Ibuki sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya melewati jebakan-jebakan yang ada

.

"Fuhh, kau hebat juga bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku..namaku Matatagi hayato. Siapa namamu?" kata anak berambut coklat keabu-abuan tadi.

"Fuh, tentu saja.. namaku Hakuryuu! Lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan ini, supaya aku bisa cepat kembali ke pelukan..maksudku melindungi yayang Shuu ku!" Hakuryuu tersenyum sombong. Matatgi yang tidak mengerti maksud Hakuryuu Cuma bisa sweatdrop sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang dan..mulai berlari. Ternyata kecepatannya berada diatas rata-rata orang biasa dan sulit ditangkap mata.

Namun sayang, Hakuryuu bisa berselancar/no maksudnya bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Matatagi.

.

Fey melakukan salto diudara, menghindari tendangan lincah gadis berambut pink lawannya, yang juga sama lincahnya.

"Huh..bisa-bisanya menghindari tendanganku, Sakura, anggota terlincah di tim Inazuma Japan ini"

"Sebagai pewaris Rune Corporation, aku sudah biasa melawan yang seperti ini"

Dan pertarungan di udara mereka tidak bisa dielakkan lagi (di udara soalnya sambil lompat,salto dan airwalk)

.

"Kupikir ninja dari Kagegakure sudah tidak ada lagi..tapi ternyata masih ada. Kemampuanmu lumayan juga"

Disisi lain, Kirino dan Hikaru sedang melakukan adu senjata. Kunai melawan celurit.

"Aku pewaris terakhir klan kagegakure..tidak akan kubiarkan misi ini gagal!"

"Hah! Bagaimana kalau ini..aliran Kirigakure! The Mist no Jutsu!" Kirino mengeluarkan asap—bukan, kabut, sehingga menghalangi pandangan musuhnya.

"Haaa! Jurusmu tidak akan beguna di hadapan Extend Zone no Jutsu!"

Sementara itu, ditempat penonton, Masaki Cuma bisa bengong melihat pertarungan ninja antara senpai yang dikaguminya, dan teman sekelas serta teman sebangkunya itu.

Harus dukung yang mana nih?pikirnya bingung

.

"Namaku tetsukado, juara boxing tingkat dunia" pria berambut gimbal dihadapan Tsurugi mengacungkan kepalan tangannya,siap bertarung.

"Boxing ya..? sayang sekali, tapi aku ini pemakai jurus tendangan! Tangan vs kaki, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang! BICYCLE SWORD!"

.

"Jangan kasar-kasar ya, ahaha" pria tinggi yang memakai bandana, lawan Tenma Cuma menggaruk garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Hehe, iya, kekerasan itu 'kan nggak baik" Tenma juga ikut tersenyum. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus menolong temanku yang ada diatas"

Mendadak raut muka Tenma berubah menjadi serius.

"Hoo..jadi itu artinya, aku tidak usah ragu-ragu ya?" pria itu membuka bandananya dan..mendadak, auranya berubah seketika menjadi berbahaya, dan ganas. Matanya jadi terbelalak, memancarkan aura membunuh, sementara rambutnya yang sudah tidak ditutupi dengan bandana berkibar-kibar.

"Tentu saja" Tenma menyeringai

.

"Wah..semuanya bersemangat sekali ya.." Shuu melihat keadaan Hakuryuu dan yang lain yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bertarung. "Menarik sekali ya?"

Shuu menengok pada gadis kecil berambut kribo yang ada disebelahnya yang Cuma diam. Mereka berdua ternyata sedang duduk santai, lesehan di lantai, sambil mengamati teman-teman mereka bertarung. Gadis kecil itu lalu mengangguk takut-takut.

"Ayo Konoha-chan, tehnya diminum, aku juga bawa kue lho" Shuu tersenyum manis, mengulurkan sekotak kue manis pada gadis menurut, dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan menonton sambil menikmati teh mereka.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..jebakan sialan.." Ibuki menarik nafas, keringatnya bercucuran. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berkutat di lantai yang penuh jebakan tersebut. Jebakannya juga tidak main-main, selain guillotine, ada jebakan panah yang muncul dari dinding, jebakan bola yang bergelinding mengejarnya, jebakan dinding yang bergerak sendiri, dan macam macam lainnya. Tapi hei, kalau tidak demi Shindou ia tidak akan pernah mau deh bertaruh nyawa ditempat seperti ini.

"Sialllll! Dimana sih pintu keluarnyaaa?" Ibuki berteriak frustasi. Untung saja ia seorang pemain basket, jadi ia lebih lincah daripada orang kebanyakan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau mati konyol di tempat seperti sebelum ia bertemu Shindou lagi. Nehi deh.

"Ibuki-kun? Kau masih hidup? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kalau kau belok kanan di pertigaan didepanmu kau akan menemukan pintu keluar" suara Taiyou muncul dari handphone Ibuki yang telah disambungkan dengan laptop anak berambut oranye itu.

"Benar? Akhirnyaa.."

Mata Ibuki berbinar saat ia melihat tangga keatas yang artinya merupakan jalan keluarnya dari neraka jahanam tempat ia berada sekarang. Dengan penuh semangat ia berjalan menuju tangga tersebut, namun baru berapa langkah, kakinya tanpa sadar menginjak tombol pengaktif jebakan lain.

Sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah lubang tepat ditempat kaki Ibuki yang sedang berlari akan menapak. Dan seperti yang biasa kita lihat di film-film action, tentu saja di bagian dasar lubang itu, dipenuhi oleh duri-duri tajam yang menghadap keatas, siap menusuk apapun yang jatuh kedalam lubang itu.

Nyaris terjerembab masuk, Ibuki berusaha melompat sekuat tenaga.

Dan untung saja karena ia seorang atlit basket yang terbiasa melakukan dunk, lompatannya cukup tinggi dan jauh sehingga melewati lubang yang cukup lebar itu. Meskipun ia gagal mendarat dan harus terguling-guling kearah tangga yang sudah menunggunya. Paling tidak, ia selamat dari maut yang mengancamnya.

Ibuki menghela napas lega. Sekarang tinggal menaiki tangga yang..loh loh, sebentar, itu kenapa ada dinding, semacam pintu yang muncul dari atas tangga, yang bergerak menutupi tangga itu?

" Siallll!" terpogoh-pogoh, Ibuki bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi dan berusaha berlari menuju tangga yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya tersebut. Namun sepertinya pintu itu tertutup lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

" Jangan tutup dulu, sialannnnnnn!" Ibuki kini berusaha meraih ruang kosong yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya didepan matanya. Semuanya berjalan slow motion.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu tersebut berhenti bergerak dengan sendirinya.

" Eh?"

" Ibuki! Maaf lama! Akhirnya aku berhasil menghack sistem jebakan mereka dan menghentikannya! Sekarang cepat naik keatas, tempat Shindou disekap!" terdengar suara Taiyou dari handphone Ibuki.

Ibuki masih tampak shock, tapi akhirnya menyeringai.

" Shindou, tunggu aku!"

Xx

" Huwaaa, Minaho-kun! Sistem kita.. Jebakan kita.. berhasil di-hack!" di ruang kendali, si rambut violet berkacamata panik. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Huh, padahal sedikit lagi.. tidak apa-apa Manabe-kun, meskipun dia bisa sampai ke lantai terakhir, tapi dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa" sementara itu si rambut Oranye malah tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan rekannya.

" Oh iya! Tuan putri kita 'kan 'itu' ya!" mendengar ucapan rekannya, Manabe juga ikut tersenyum girang.

" Yah meskipun gaji kita mungkin dipotong karena kita gagal menghambat dia, tapi bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung mati.."

Xxx

Dekil, kotor, kucel dan penuh luka. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Ibuki menapaki anak tangga terakhir, menuju lantai final boss.

Ia mengambil napas sebelum berteriak.

" Shindouuuuuuu!"

Saat Ibuki memfokuskan pandangannya, ternyata di lantai terakhir ini Cuma terdiri dari satu ruangan gelap. Dan ditengah ruangan berdiri seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang, dan seorang kakek-kakek berkacamata hitam disampingnya. Dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit kebawah, Ibuki melihat Shindou yang tangannya terikat tali, tengah terbaring di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

" Shindou!" Ibuki ingin segera berlari menghampiri Shindou yang tampaknya penuh luka dan lemas itu, namun ia ingat masih ada dua musuh dihadapannya.

" Wah, wah, selamat datang" gadis berambut hijau itu menyambutnya dengan wajah datar.

" Kalian! Lepaskan Shindou!"

" Kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?" kali ini gadis itu tersenyum.

" Beraninya kalian menculik Shindou dan menyekapnya seperti ini.."

" Menculik? Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku Kageyama, direktur Kageyama Corp. Dan ini anakku, Mizukawa. Shindou Corp. sudah menyepakati perjanjian pertunangan dengan kami" kali ini pria tua berkacamata hitamlah yang bicara.

" Walaupun sayangnya yang bersangkutan malah menolak. Keras kepala, padahal kalau perusahaan kita bergabung pasti kita bisa menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kami sampai harus memaksamu dengan cara seperti ini.." gadis bernama Mizukawa tersebut melanjutkan.

" Jangan bercanda! Cuma demi itu, kau sampai melakukan semua ini hah!?"

Ibuki menerjang Mizukawa sekuat tenaga, kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena luapan emosinya. Namun saat ia sadar, tahu-tahu ia sudah terbanting ke lantai. Bahkan lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu sampai rusak, dan Ibuki merasakan rasa amis yang muncul di dalam mulutnya. Rupanya darah.

Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang hampir jebol. Ia melihat Mizukawa disampingnya, memandang rendah dirinya dari atas sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu saja," ucap Mizukawa, senyumnya semakin lebar. " Tujuanku adalah menguasai dunia! Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan Shindou corp! Demi itu, aku rela melakukan apapun!"

Dari sakunya, Mizukawa mengeluarkan sebongkah besi, yang ternyata adalah pistol, yang sekarang ia acungkan tepat kearah kepala Ibuki.

" Orang sepertimu, tidak akan pernah mengerti"

Ibuki sudah benar-benar pasrah. Ia tidak menyangka gadis kecil dihadapannya ini ternyata sangat kuat, melebihi dirinya sang preman tersohor Raimon High. Yah, walaupun kalau kita ingat – ingat lagi, Shindou juga lebih kuat darinya sih. Meskipun sekarang Ibuki sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir kalau tubuhnya memang sudah kewalahan akibat lantai penuh jebakan tadi, sehingga melawan satu anak perempuan pun ia tak sanggup. Ya, biarlah. Yang jelas, ia sekarang sudah benar – benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya bisa menunggu peluru panas ditembakkan dari pistol yang sudah siap ditarik pelatuknya, dan bersarang di kepalanya.

Mizukawa menggerakkan jarinya, semakin bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol. Sepertinya ia serius untuk membunuh Ibuki.

'_Tuhan, paling tidak tolong jangan buat ini sakit'_

Pinta Ibuki lirih. Ia menutup matanya. Ia sudah siap mati. Sejak mengetahui keanehan murid – murid disekolahnya seperti Tenma, Fey, dkk, ia memang merasa ia bisa mati kapan saja.

Hanya ada satu penyesalan di dalam pikiran Ibuki sekarang.

" Shindou.."

Bisik Ibuki lirih. Ia belum mengatakan apapun..pada Shindou.

'_Shindou, maaf..'_

.

.

" HENTIKAN!"

Ibuki langsung membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Suara ini..

Disisi lain ruangan, Shindou yang tadinya lemas terikat, sekarang sepertinya sudah pulih. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepalanya.

" Jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Shindou, lagi.

" Shindou?" Ibuki menghela napas lega, karena Shindou sepertinya baik – baik saja. Namun perkataan Shindou berikutnya membuat Ibuki membelalakkan matanya.

" Aku akan menuruti keinginan kalian! Asal kalian tidak menyentuh orang itu!"

.

" APAAAAA?" kali ini giliran Ibuki yang berteriak. Artinya.. Shindou akan menikah dengan cewek beringas itu?

" Wah, bagus seka – " ucapan Mizukawa terputus melihat Ibuki yang kini bangkit ke posisi duduk dalam kondisi berapi –api.

" Heh Shindou! Jangan sembarangan ya! Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang kesini!? Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari perjodohan ini tahu! Dan sekarang kau malah menerimanya! Hahh?"

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi! Kau sudah hampir dibunuh begitu! Kalau kau mati, itu jadi tanggung jawabku tahu! Salahmu sendiri datang kesini, padahal kau itu lemah!"

" Apaa? Setidaknya berterima kasih sedikit kek, aku sudah mau capek – capek datang kesini! Sampai hampir mati begini!"

" Memangnya siapa yang minta pertolonganmu? Katanya kau tidak mau melihatku lagi, kenapa malah datang kesini?"

" Eh tunggu, kalian berdua – "

" KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

.

.

.

" Eh?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bengong. Mizukawa merengut kesal karena dia diacuhkan, Om Kageyama membetulkan kacamata hitamnya yang melorot. Shindou tampak shock. Ibuki apalagi. Ia tidak bermaksud mengungkapkan isi hatinya seperti itu. Di tempat seperti ini, dalam kondisi begini lagi. Sama sekali tidak romantis. Tapi apa daya, Ibuki adalah tipe manusia yang lebih bergantung pada emosi daripada akal sehat.

" Hah?" Shindou masih melongo. " Ibuki..? Kau serius?"

Aku dan mulut besarku, Ibuki mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, toh bagaimanapun memang itu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, walaupun entah yang Shindou pikirkan tentang dia..

" Kalau begitu," Shindou memandang mata Ibuki lekat – lekat. Mata Shindou, tidak seperti biasanya, berkaca – kaca kali ini.

" Tolong aku"

.

Ibuki tidak tahu perasaan apa ini yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, setelah melihat ekspresi Shindou barusan, dan setelah Shindou, yang selama ini tampak kuat, memohon padanya seperti itu, untuk pertama kalinya..

Entah kenapa, Ibuki merasa tubuhnya panas. Entah darimana, ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berdiri, meskipun masih terhuyung – huyung.

Mizukawa, terkejut karena Ibuki yang teryata masih bisa bergerak, mengacungkan pistolnya lagi.

" Tunggu, kalian semua ini kenapa sih? Mau mati ya?"

Ibuki menyeringai lagi.

" Coba saja tembak aku kalau bisa!" Ia bergerak cepat, menerjang maju kearah Mizukawa.

" Sial.." Mizukawa pun menembakkan pistolnya beberapa kali, namun Ibuki dapat menghindari semua tembakan tersebut. Untung saja ia merupakan sepupu dari Hakuryuu, yang hobi berseluncur sambil main sepak bola di lapangan dengan kecepatan super dan gaya alaynya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Ibuki berhasil berdiri tepat didepan Mizukawa, berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari gadis itu. Bahkan Ibuki berhasil memukul tangan Mizukawa, sehingga ia menjatuhkan pistol yang tadi ia genggam.

" Apa?"

Mizukawa mengambil ancang – ancang untuk membanting Ibuki untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menarik tangan Ibuki dan bersiap membanting, tapi anehnya kali ini tindakannya tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa menggerakkan Ibuki bahkan sesenti pun. Ibuki masih tidak bergeming walaupun Mizukawa menariknya dengan tenaganya yang paling kuat.

" Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

Mizukawa mulai frustasi. Bahkan dengan dua tangan pun ia tidak mampu membuat Ibuki bergeser. Apalagi untuk membantingnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

" Karena ini.. KEKUATAN CINTA!" Ibuki berteriak.

Ia balik menarik Mizukawa dengan sekuat tenaga, dan berbalik membantingnya.

Mizukawa pun terpental ke lantai.

Dapat terdengar gumaman Mizukawa yang telah kalah dari Ibuki, sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Apa – apaan itu.."

.

.

.

" Mizukawaoo!" om Kageyama yang daritadi hanya menonton, kini mulai panik karena anak gadisnya yang kuat telah kalah.

" Shindou!" sementara Ibuki langsung berlari menghampiri Shindou yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia pun berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Shindou.

" Ibuki.."

" Sekarang kau sudah tidak apa – apa!"

Ibuki memeluk Shindou erat. Shindou merasa matanya basah oleh air mata.

" Ibukiii.." Shindoupun mulai menangis di pelukan Ibuki. Ibuki malah tertawa kecil.

" Ternyata benar, kau itu cengeng"

.

" Kalian tidak akan kumaafkan! Mengobrak – abrik rencanaku seperti ini! kalau seperti ini..aku akan memanggil pasukanku!" Rupanya Om Kageyama masih belum menyerah. Ia mengeluarkan walkie talkie nya.

" Apa? Kalau masih harus menghadapi musuh lagi, tubuhku..!" Ibuki merasa seluruh tenaga yang tadi meluap telah hilang entah kemana. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah babak belur.

.

"Tenang saja, Ibuki!"

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Ibuki dari arah tangga yang tadi ia gunakan untuk naik ke lantai tersebut.

Rupanya itu adalah suara Tenma. Dan ia tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya berdiri teman – temannya yang lain, seperti Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Fey, Kirino, Masaki dan Shuu.

" Teman- teman!"

" Tidak mungkin! Kalian bisa mengalahkan pasukan elitku!?" Om Kageyama melongo.

" Begitulah. Dan asal tahu saja, di gedung ini sudah tidak ada anak buahmu yang bisa membantumu lagi! Dan lagi, kami sudah melaporkan perbuatanmu ke polisi!"

" Apa? Sial.."

Menggendong Mizukawa, Kageyama melirik kiri-kanan, mencari celah kabur. Dan ia lupa kalau ialah yang mendesain ruangan tersebut dengan hanya satu jendela.

Apa kalian masih ingat kalau mereka sekarang berada di lantai lima? Tidak mungkin Kageyama bisa melompat keluar begitu saja dari jendela.

Semakin terpojok, ia melihat secercah harapan dari arah luar jendela.

" Om!"

Diluar, tampak sebuah helikopter yang dikendalikan oleh Minaho dan Manabe, terbang mendekat kearah jendela, dengan tangga tali yang turun dari pintu helikopter, dan Hikaru yang bergantung pada tali tersebut.

" Cepat naik!" kata Hikaru lagi.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Kageyama langsung melompat keluar jendela dan ikut bergantung ke tangga tali yang menyambung ke helikopter (tidak lupa dengan Mizukawa yang ikut dibawanya)

Namun rupanya ia masih sempat berteriak pada Ibuki dkk.

" Kali ini aku mengaku kalah!Tapi tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti!"

Kemudian helikopter itupun bergerak menjauh dari jendela, membawa kabur para penumpangnya.

" Hikaruu!"

Dari jendela, Masaki berteriak memanggil Hikaru, teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan ninja Kageyama.

" Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!?"

Hikaru, mendengar hal itu, malah tersenyum.

" Tidak kok, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Masaki-kun! Dan tolong.. lupakan aku yang hari ini ya?" jawabnya, dengan suara yang makin lama makin hilang ditelan jarak.

" Hikaru.."

Pertarungan memang mampu mengubah takdir para pasangan..

.

.

" Selamat, kalian berhasil!" Shuu memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua dengan senyumannya. Melihatnya, semua yang ada disana juga ikut tersenyum.

" Shuu.." mata Hakuryuu berbinar – binar melihat gebetannya tersebut.

" Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku bangga memiliki murid-murid pemberani seperti kalian," lanjut Shuu.

.

" Hah?"

" Shuu.. kepala sekolah?"

" Ehhhhhhh?"

" Kupikir kepala sekolah kita itu om-om?"

" Memangnya berapa umurmu, Shuu?"

"Rahasia," Shuu mengedip pada Hakuryuu yang ternyata sudah membatu.

Akhirnya sosok misterius kepala sekolah mereka terungkap juga.. tapi nggak begini caranya juga, kali.

Cuma Shindou yang tampak tidak terkejut.

" Oh, jadi waktu itu.. yang berbicara dengan Shindou itu kau, toh" Ibuki baru bisa berpikir jernih.

" Oh, jadi rupanya kau menguping ya, waktu itu?" Shindou balik tersenyum sinis. Rupanya ia sudah kembali ke sosok biasanya. Sementara disindir begitu Ibuki Cuma diam menahan malu.

" Haha, Ibuki, kau keren loh, waktu tadi menyatakan perasaanmu" Tenma terkekeh

" Tunggu! Jadi dari waktu itu..kalian sudah ada disini toh?" muka Ibuki makin memerah

Itu artinya mereka semua melihat waktu ia berteriak menyatakan perasaannya pada Shindou tadi..

" Argghhh! Kalau begitu harusnya kalian menolong dari tadi dong!"

" Maaf, soalnya kata Shuu akan ada hal menarik kalau kami membiarkanmu sih" cetus Fey cuek. Namun rupanya ia juga sedang menahan tawa.

" Kalian iniiiiiiiiii!"

.

" Ibuki" Ibuki merasa tangannya disentuh oleh kehangatan tangan lain yang terasa lembut dikulitnya. Rupanya itu merupakan tangan Shindou yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Ibuki, terima kasih.. sudah menolongku.." Shindou tersenyum. Senyumnya yang paling indah, kalau menurut Ibuki. Ibuki merasa dirinya terbang ke surga melihat senyum Shindou yang semanis bidadari itu.

" Shindou.." Ibuki balas menatap mata Shindou.

.

" Cieee... Cium! Cium!Cium! " suasana romantis sedikit, gerombolan penonton yang ada langsung menyoraki mereka.

" Woooy!" Ibuki terkesiap dan berseru marah. Nyaris saja ia melupakan kehadiran orang lain disekitar mereka. Hancur sudah kesempatannya untuk bermesraan dengan Shindou.

" Jangan salah paham Ibuki, bukan berarti aku mau jadi pacarmu ya" Shindou, dengan wajah sedikit merona, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. " Aku Cuma mau pacaran dengan orang hebat yang kuakui!"

" Loh, bukannya kau sudah meminta tolong pada untuk menyelamatkanmu ya? Itu artinya kau sudah mengakuiku kan?" Ibuki membalas dengan seringai biasanya.

Muka Shindou makin memerah.

" Dasar bodoh! Jangan geer dulu ya!" merengut, Shindou pun berbalik pergi, diikuti Ibuki yang kebingungan.

" Loh, Shindou? Woyy, tunggu aku! Kau malu ya?"

Ibuki dapat menangkap sekilas senyum dari Shindou, walaupun Shindou memalingnya wajahnya dari Ibuki. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

" Tunggu saja! Aku akan segera membuatmu mengakuiku!"

FIN

*karena nggak ada yang tahu nama panjangnya begitu, anggap saja syalala adalah marganya

**seiyuu Ibuki dan Makoto dari Free! sama, yaitu Tatsuhisa Suzuki

***kunoichi adalah ninja wanita

Afterword

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa/terjun/ selamat, kalau kalian membaca bagian ini, artinya kalian telah berhasil membaca fic nista ini sampai selesai! Yeay! Padahal bahkan author pun sudah malas untuk membaca ulang fic hasil jerih payah ketikan sendiri ini.. Fic ini sengaja dibuat oneshot (oneshot kok sampe 10K kata) supaya aku nggak males ngupdate lol. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, atau tanya kenapa begini kenapa begitu, author sendiri pun bingung kenapa ceritanya bisa seperti ini.. banyak typo? Gak masuk akal? Ngaco? BODO AMAT..yang pasti, esmosishipping nya Buki Shindou emang paling seru deh! Dan sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku Cuma nonton inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy cuma demi mengintip kemesraan mereka berdua yang seperti pasangan yang baru menikah begitu (yang seringnya offscreen)/woy

Fic lain author yang masih belom selesai? Yah..mungkin kapan-kapan.. /naik elang


End file.
